Name Me Not
by Random-StoryKeeper
Summary: After a long morning of training with their Zippleback, Ruffnut and Tuffnut find relief and shade under the cove, and not to mention another of their famous arguments.


**I apologize for the stupid lack of updates on my current stories. Hopefully, this story will make up for some part of it as I prepare Chapter 6. The name "Swirl" is courtesy of Catnip-Packet and it was for the pattern on the Zippleback's back, if I don't explain that in the fic below you. **

* * *

**Name Me Not**

_By Underwaterwriter_

With beads of sweat dotting on their foreheads, Ruffnut and Tuffnut collapsed themselves exasperatedly against the rocks of the cove. The sun's blazing anger shone just a few feet away from them, but the two were safely cool under the shadows of the rocks.

Today, Berk's weather would be considered the exact opposite of what many Vikings would describe it as.

A few feet away from the two exhausted teenagers was their hideous two headed dragon commonly known as a Zippleback, getting its heat relief by dipping its heads into the waters of the cove. It had just endured a long morning of training by Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were determined to work together and have it fly as swiftly and quickly as Hiccup's prestigious Night fury. Just a few moments ago, it had flown off to the cove in search of water and a long deserved break, followed by its two trainers, desperate to catch up with their trainee.

As Ruffnut pressed her back against the cold rocks, she let out a loud sigh of relief so she could show just how hard and proud she had worked all morning with the Zippleback. Tuffnut, on the other hand, straightened his back and quickly caught his breath, only taking long, deep, relaxed ones instead.

"I can't believe how fast our Zippleback can fly now," Ruffnut gasped between breaths.

Her twin simply crossed his arms, keeping his cool. "Well, I guess that proves hard work does pay off," he replied.

The moment she noticed her brother had already caught his breath, Ruffnut immediately followed her twin's pose and clamped her mouth shut to stop panting. She inhaled valuable oxygen and spoke once again.

"It's a good start, but there's lots more work we have to do if it's ever gonna become…awesome," Ruffnut said, still struggling to control her panting.

"Yeah," Tuffnut replied, agreeing for what seemed like the first time of this day. His eyes focused on the Zippleback, sticking its head in the water from time to time, searching for food. "We ought to teach it…when to breathe out fire…"

Ruffnut raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "We could also strengthen its weak point," she suggested.

"Does it even have a weak point?" Tuffnut objected.

"Whatever." Ruffnut rolled her eyes. The two twins kept silent and glanced at the Zippleback. Tuffnut soon, however, found interest in picking blades of grass on the ground and twisting them into shapes.

Their Zippleback was carefree, jumping back and forth along the stream, poking its head in the water from time to time and flying across the stream on occasional moments. As the dragon turned to fly again, Ruffnut noticed the pattern on the back of the hideous Zippleback. To her from a distance, it seemed to curl in the shape of a….

"Swirl," Ruffnut suddenly said aloud. Her brother stopped playing with the grass to give his sister an odd look. "Huh?"

She turned to face Tuffnut; her eyes pulled so close together they looked as if they merged into one. "Remember the time when we were deciding on a name for our Zippleback?" she asked impatiently.

Tuffnut was looking off into another world. "Huh?" was his reply again.

Frustrated by this response, Ruffnut grabbed her twin and shook him until he stared straight into her eyes. "Our dragon!" she cried. "You know, the one you always complain about not having a name?"

Rolling his eyes, Tuffnut wriggled free of his sister's grip and put his hands up in understanding. "Oh, oh, yeah, that one," he responded. "You have a name for it?"

Ruffnut's face pulled into a smile as she pointed at the blithe dragon jumping along the stream. "We are going to call it Swirl!"

The face that was once full of curiosity and amusement curled into an utter face of disgust. "What kind of a name is THAT?"

"A perfect name," Ruffnut said, crossing her arms in defense. "Since there's a swirl pattern on its back, and the name is kind of cute, the name Swirl is perfectly suitable." She stood up and kicked her foot against the grass. "We're calling it Swirl."

Tuffnut held up his hands again and stood up to meet his sister's face. "Woa, woa, woa," he replied. "We can't name it Swirl."

"Why not?"

He looked dumbfounded for a moment as his sister's reply. "Because…" he began, searching his mind for a retort. "Because it's too girly." He began to walk around the cove, saying, "We don't know whether **it** is a boy or a girl. So therefore you can't name it Swirly twirl, or whatever."

Ruffnut grew angrier at the fact her brother pronounced the name wrong. "It's a perfectly suitable name!" she yelled.

"Yeah, well I still think my name is more suitable for the Zippleback than yours."

Ruffnut looked skeptical. "And what is that?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Tuffnut leaned forward to his twin's face, until the two almost made contact with each other. "Spitfire," he breathed into his sister's face. As he backed away, Ruffnut desperately attempted to fan away the hideous smell her brother just produced in front of her.

"Eww…" Ruffnut exclaimed. "What was in your stomach this morning? It smells even worse than your hideous dragon name."

"Excuse me?" Tuffnut replied, clearly offended. "Spitfire is a suitably perfect name for a hideous Zippleback, since one head breathes gas-" He paused to point at one of the dragon's heads before continuing. "-and the other head zaps it into fire." He twirled his finger around in the air and gave a look that read, _duh_.

Angry because of disagreement, Ruffnut gave her brother a hard push, sending him tumbling to the ground. Tuffnut immediately swung his leg across his sister's and knocked her to the ground as well. The two smashed heads together and growled, signaling the start of yet another bitter argument.

"Spitfire," Tuffnut spat, sending droplets of saliva to leap onto his sister's nose.

"Swirl," Ruffnut objected, pressing her face even tighter against her brother's.

Tuffnut scrunched up his face angrily. "Wanna bet?"

With all her might, Ruffnut lunged herself at her brother's chest, and the two began the twin battles. One twin may have been lost had it not been for what came next.

Hiccup and his vivacious Night fury, Toothless, had been doing training similar to that of Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The two had been practicing their dragon flying skills as well, and now landed silently on the cove for a break. Not soon after, it caught Hiccup's eye that Ruffnut and Tuffnut were rolling on the ground, yelling out "Spitfire!" and "Swirl!" every now and then.

Because it peaked his curiosity, Hiccup walked over to see what was going on with the twins. "Um, guys…?" Hiccup began awkwardly. Besides kicking and yelling, there was no response from Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

Hiccup tried again. "Um, maybe could you just settle down a little?"

Still no answer.

Seeing Hiccup at the twins' side, Toothless scampered over to his trainer and let out one of his famous growls, immediately stopping the twins from bickering.

Hiccup stared hard at the two. "So what were you arguing about this time?" he asked out of curiosity.

At the word "argue", Ruffnut and Tuffnut yelled out their complaints.

"Her name is Swirl!" Ruffnut cried, pointing to one head of the Zippleback.

"Spitfire!" Tuffnut cried, clearly enraged.

"People!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs, suddenly surprised at the strength of his voice. "If we could just settle down, maybe we can think of something." He put his hand to his chin and rubbed in deep thought. Then it came to him.

"You know, if there are two heads, and two different names, why not just name one head 'Swirl' and the other 'Spitwing'?"

"That's 'Spitfire'," Tuffnut corrected. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Spitfire," Hiccup repeated. "All I'm saying is, you could give one head Swirl and the other head Spitfire. That way you'll both get the name you want and not have to worry about the entire name for the Zippleback."

Tuffnut looked pleasantly pleased. "That could work," he said attentively.

"Yeah, we could give it a try," Ruffnut agreed.

The two signaled to their Zippleback as it stampeded towards them in a dragonly matter.

"Let's go, Swirl," Ruffnut mused, patting the head of the dragon she mounted on.

"Come on, Spit," Tuffnut said, stroking one dragon's head. He moved over to Ruffnut's dragon head and patted it as well. "Let's fly, Fire," he spoke calmly.

Defensively, Ruffnut held back on her head of the Zippleback. "Um hello," she said rudely. "This one's named Swirl."

Tuffnut looked dubious. "You heard what Hiccup said: each head can have its own name."

"Doesn't mean you get to name both heads!" Ruffnut pointed out, angrily diving towards her brother once again.

Once it noticed a fight was going above their heads, the Zippleback wildly shook its heads two and fro until the twins toppled to the ground. It took off for the stream again as Tuffnut and Ruffnut looked stunned for a moment then resumed their argument. Clearly it did not want to be a part of their conflict. It, after all, had no idea what the twins were just saying.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm thinking of expanding this into a full-length drabble series, if I can ever get off my lazy butt and write more stories. If I ever come across to it, it probably won't be on the site for a long while.**

**So what's it going to be: Swirl or Spitfire?**


End file.
